True Love
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: Harry and Hermione go out on a date after finding out that whether they like or not, it is their destiny to be together. Could probably pass for a T.


Harry and his friends were in their seventh year. They were completing their homework in the common room by the fire, when Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Harry, Hermione, I need to see you two in my office, immediately."

Harry and Hermione looked up, bewildered.

"Er...sure," they said, waving goodbye to Ron. Harry and Hermione followed their Transfiguration teacher down to her office on the first floor. When they entered, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, conjuring two chairs up in front of her desk, and sitting in the one behind it. Harry and Hermione sat down in the chairs. McGonagall looked at them grimly.

"What is it, professor? Have there been more deaths?" Hermione asked, reffering to the fact that Voldemort was still on the loose.

"Fortunately, no," McGonagall replied, taking her glasses off. "But I've got some bad news. I just don't know where to start." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, you're aware of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows?" she asked them.

"Of course, we encountered it during our Horcrux hunt during the summer, before we had to come back to school," Harry replied.

"I'm afraid it has a double meaning. The symbol is the true secret to defeating Voldemort. The Deathly Hallows will help, but there is only way you can defeat Voldemort."

"And how is that?" Harry asked.

"You already know. Dumbledore told you at the end of your fifth year, Harry, and I'm sure you've told Ron and Hermione. You need...true love."

"Yes, we're aware of that, professor, Ginny is..." Hermione started.

"Not Harry's true love," McGonagall interrupted. "That is what this meeting is about. Harry's true love, according to the symbol, is a Mercury female, and Harry is only close enough to one girl that fits the bill." Harry and Hermione exchanged wide-eyed looks. They knew where this was going.

"It's Hermione," Professor McGonagall finished their thoughts. Both of the students' jaws dropped.

"But...but..." Harry stuttered. "I don't...we...er..."

Hermione sat next to him, making similar sounds.

"I know this isn't necessarily the way you want it to be, but this is the way it was meant to be. If you want to defeat Voldemort, you two have to fall in love. I suggest starting with a date to Hogsmeade next weekend. I'm sorry." With that, she dismissed them.

Neither of them could remember a more awkward moment with each other in their entire lives. "So..." Harry said, slowly reaching for Hermione's hand. When he grabbed it, they both exchanged uncomfortable looks. "I reckon I should listen to McGonagall and ask you out to Hogsmeade."

Hermione remained silent. Finally she said, "What about Ginny. And...and Ron?" She admitted.

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe when we explain, they won't take it so hard," Harry replied.

"Yeah. Maybe."

**Back at the common room...**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ginny exclaimed angrily, Ron's face matching hers. "YOU HAVE TO WHAT?"

"Date. Fall in love. Get married. The whole enchilada. Apparently it's our 'destiny'" Harry told her. Hermione looked sympathetically at Ron.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I do like you, but...we have to stop Voldemort. Maybe after we defeat him..." Hermione trailed off. Ginny stormed out, her rage so strong that her hair was in waves all around her face, making her look like Medusa. Ron stomped off behind her.

Hermione walked over to the couch by the fire, and collapsed on it, sobbing. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

Harry walked over and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok," he whispered to her over and over, not even sure if he believed himself. Eventually, Hermione's sobs got quieter until she fell asleep in Harry's arms. He laid her down on the couch, conjured a blanket and tucked her in, and then made himself a bed on the floor and fell asleep.

The next day was Friday, and things weren't much better. Apparently Ron and Ginny had told everyone, because Harry and Hermione were getting all kinds of looks and whistles just for being near each other. When they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone turned to look at them. Ron and Ginny were glaring at them from the Gryffindor table, so they found a spot next to Neville, who surprisingly didn't move away from them.

"Glad to see someone's not angry at us, Neville," Hermione said, helping herself to some eggs.

"Yeah. We really appreciate it, Neville," Harry said as he grabbed some bacon.

"No problem guys. I know it's just something you have to do," he replied through his food. Then he grinned. "So I hear you guys have a date tomorrow, huh?" Harry elbowed him angrily, while Hermione glared at him, but they both had small smiles on their faces. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But seriously, good luck with each other, and with Ginny and Ron," he told them, getting up to leave.

"Thanks, Neville!" they chorused, sounding a bit happier than they felt.

They went through the rest of the day normally, ignoring the looks and sounds, and ignoring the glares from various students, such as the Weasleys, and they found it much more tolerable than their morning had been.

The next day was their date.

"All students who are headed to Hogsmeade, gather 'round," Hagrid called, sweeping all the students through the gates to the road that led to Hogsmeade. When it was Harry and Hermione's turn, Hagrid met their eyes and winked. "Good luck," he whispered. Harry and Hermione nodded nervously.

"So...where should we go?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked past all the stores, awkwardly holding hands.

"How about that wonderful place you took Cho? What was it, Mrs. Puddifoots?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Harry replied, smacking himself in the forehead. "That was the worst date I've ever had!" Hermione giggled. Harry looked over at her and met her smile.

"Well, hopefully this one will be better," Hermione said, leaning against him. Harry put his arm around her, and they walked along, finally deciding on the Three Broomsticks and heading inside.

Once they sat down, Madam Rosemerta came over to their table. "What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Two butter beers," Harry said. Madam Rosemerta went to get their drinks. "So, what do you want to eat?" Harry asked, opening his menu.

"Just a salad will be fine," Hermione replied.

"Aw, come on Hermione, you're already skinny enough, put some meat on those bones!" Harry exclaimed, patting her stomach playfully.

Hermione giggled again. "Fine...I'll take a salad, and steak," she told him.

Harry smiled at her giggle and her order. "Much better," he said. Madam Rosemerta came back with their drinks, placing them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll take two salads and steaks," Harry told her.

"And what kind of dressing do you want on your salads?"

"Ranch," Harry said before Hermione could answer.

"Ok, your food will be here momentarily." She left.

Hermione smiled strangely at him. "How did you know I wanted Ranch dressing?"

"I pay more attention than you think, Hermione. At least more than Ron does," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Harry, you know my name. I'm pretty sure you pay more attention than Ron," Hermione joked.

"Well, you don't seem to think too highly of him," Harry noticed.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, you caught me...I settled," she said, the conversation turning serious.

"Why?"

"Because I thought nobody else would ever like me," Hermione told him. "Now I've got someone that pays more attention to my needs, but he's only dating me because he has too," Hermione said sadly.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Harry..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You know you would never-"

"I settled too."

"What?"

"I said: 'I settled too." I thought nobody else would ever like me either. Now I have someone better too, Hermione. But she's being forced to date me."

"Oh, c'mon Harry. You're the Boy Who Lived. Who _wouldn't _date you?" Madam Rosemerta arrived with their food, placing it on the table before hurrying away to take another order.

"Don't you mean, who wouldn't date Harry Potter? I don't want someone who will think of me like Harry Potter, like Ginny does. I want someone who will think of me as just Harry...like you do."

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked down at her lap. Harry saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Hermione, look at me," Harry said softly, putting a finger under her chin. He lifted her face up gently to meet his, and lowered his lips to hers. Harry felt some kind of adrenaline rush inside him. They both jumped away immediately as both pairs of lips were shocked by some kind of static electricity.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his lips, still marveling over how much better a kiss with Hermione was than a kiss with Ginny or Cho.

Hermione remained quite, wiping her tears away and rubbing her lips with her other hand. Suddenly she looked up and gasped. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! You probably think I'm just like Cho!" She turned away from him, getting up to leave. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"No, Hermione, it's ok, really. Despite the shock, that was the best kiss I've ever had." he told her truthfully.

"Really?" Hermione asked softly.

"Really," Harry said, looking her in the eyes and pulling her slowly back down into her chair.

"Well, do you...wanna try it again?" Hermione asked him, avoiding his eyes and biting her lip nervously. Before she could say anything else, Harry leaned forward and captured her lips again. This time there was no adrenaline rush or shock, but this kiss was even better than the first. Hermione and Harry both opened their mouths, and began a duel with their tongues. Harry bit down on Hermione's lip, who let out a squeal in response.

After that Harry's mind went blank except for one thought: "I am making out with Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. I am making out with Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. I am making out with Hermione in the Three Broomsticks."

Finally they broke apart for air, gasping. "I love you...so much," Harry said to Hermione, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione replied, and they both leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she looked behind Harry, and before their lips could meet for the third time, Harry felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and realized that someone had grabbed his hair. A hand yanked him backwards away from Hermione by his hair, and he turned around to see Ron's face a foot from his, and his wand in his hand, pointed at Harry.

"How dare you!" Harry saw Ron's lips start to move, but Hermione's voice was coming out.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry thought. Then he realized that whatever Ron had said had been drowned out by Hermione.

He heard a swish from behind him, and Hermione cried, "Pertificus Totalis!" Ron's whole body went rigid, and he fell backwards onto the floor, releasing Harry in the process. Ginny, who had just walked in in time to see Hermione curse her brother, took one look at Harry and Hermione together and knew what had happened. She huffed loud enough for Harry to hear, and then turned and stormed out, expecting him to follow her. When he didn't, she looked in through the window to the Three Broomsticks and saw him kiss Hermione softly on the lips and then smile at her, and knew she could never compete with that. She knew Hermione had won Harry's heart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She trudged back to the castle, for once more mad than sad.

**Epilogue**

Harry used Hermione's love to defeat Voldemort (It turned out all they had to do was make out in front of him and he exploded.). They both graduated from Hogwarts, got married, and then returned to the school that had always been their real home to work as teachers. They had three kids, who they named James, Lily, and Sirius.

Ron realized that there was nothing he could do to change his best friends' minds, and moved on, dating Luna. They eventually got jobs as professional Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunters. Ron frequently keeps in touch with his two best friends. Luna is pregnant with twin boys.

Ginny started dating Malfoy the next day after this story took place. Malfoy spent some time in jail after Voldemort's downfall, but came out a new man, and he and Ginny got married and followed their fathers' footsteps and work in the Ministry. They have seven kids: Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Ginny Jr., Draco Jr., Scorpius, and Gertrude.

**_The End._**


End file.
